


A Trip to the Fair

by WiseOldOwl_552



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Octavia's Birthday, Trip to the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseOldOwl_552/pseuds/WiseOldOwl_552
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Octavia's birthday, the fair is town and she's desperate to go. The gang takes a trip to the fair, Bellamy and Clarke get competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Fair

“Come on, it’s my birthday” Octavia whined, “we just have to go”. She glared at the group in front of her, daring them to argue with her.

“O, please don’t make me go to the fair”, Bellamy almost pleaded with her. Octavia’s head whipped round to face her brother.

“We. Are. Going.” Octavia punctuated each word with a hand gesture to indicate that everyone would be joining her. “And you two”, her hand now gesturing towards Bellamy and Clarke, “will be nice to each other because it’s my birthday and you have to do as the birthday girl says. It’s basically law.” Bellamy and Clarke simultaneously rolled their eyes at the incredibly excited birthday girl. It’s hard to believe she’s turning 22 really.

With a few more glares at the rest of her friends, Octavia began collecting her belongings, and everyone else followed almost immediately after. It didn’t take long for the group to be out the door and on their way to the fair.

As soon as they arrived Octavia was dragging Lincoln over towards a stall with a giant teddy bear hanging in the corner, begging him to win it for her. Jasper had spotted a cotton candy stall and was heading off with Monty to get a sugar fix. Raven, Wick, Clarke and Bellamy were left standing together, still huddled near the entrance.

“Well, now we’re here, I’m definitely going to find myself a ghost train”, Raven announced to the remainder of the group. She looked at Wick expectantly, who sighed and took the hand she’d offered, following her, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone together.  
  
They glanced at each other without speaking. Neither particularly enjoyed the company of the other, but were trying to put their differences aside for the sake of Octavia. Today more so than usual. Things had been improving a lot recently, but Clarke was aware that their constant bickering and insulting each other wasn’t fair on her friend. She didn’t intend for Octavia to get caught in the middle of it, but it’s inevitable when your friend’s older brother is a douche. Still, it was Octavia’s birthday and Clarke wasn’t going to ruin her fun. That didn’t mean she had to spend all her time with Bellamy though.  
  
She began to walk towards one of the nearby stalls, hoping that Bellamy would saunter off in a different direction. She didn’t particularly want to be left alone at the fair, but it was preferable to spending the next however many hours stuck with him. Instead, as she walked, she heard Bellamy follow.  
  
Clarke looked up at him from where she stood, now in front the stall. “What?” she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
“Nothing. I just wanted to watch you fail at knocking those ducks down”, Bellamy replied, nodding his head towards the ducks sitting on the shelf in the stall. Clarke raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You seriously think you could do better?”  
  
Bellamy looked her up and down, a glint in his eye. “Of course”.

Clarke turned to face the man in the stall. If there was one thing she disliked more than Bellamy Blake, it was backing down in front of him. Bellamy always brought out the worst of her competitive streak. The two of them could compete over almost anything. Their friends liked to joke about it being some kind of sexual tension, but Clarke and Bellamy just glare angrily at them every time it gets mentioned.

It’s not that Clarke hadn’t thought about it. In fact, when they first met she’d been more than willing to have sex with him right there and then. Unfortunately he then opened his mouth and all her desire to sleep with him vanished. She still felt a tad let down by that. Especially as Octavia always raved about how great a big brother he was.  
  
She paid for them each to have a turn at shooting the ducks with the water guns and picked hers up, a determined look in her eye. Clarke took her turn, aiming the gun with as much precision as she could manage.  
  
When Bellamy stepped up to take his turn, Octavia, clutching an enormous teddy to her chest, and Lincoln joined them, which Bellamy claimed was the reason why Clarke had knocked down two more ducks than him.  
  
“They were distracting me” he claimed, as Clarke smirked at him.  
  
“Bellamy they were just standing there. Just face it, you lost.” She smiled sweetly at him, which seemed to infuriate him even more.  
  
“Fine. Pick another stall. I’ll beat you at anything else.” He told her, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
As they went from stall to stall, they gathered a crowd in the form of the rest of their friends. It may be annoying having the two of them at each other’s throats all the time, but there was no denying that it was fun to watch them compete. Although not without it’s own risk. Jasper nearly lost an eye when he cheered at inappropriate time and Clarke swung round towards him, forgetting that she was holding a hammer for a strongman game.  
  
“Shut up” Clarke said, without moving her head.  
  
“I didn’t say anything”. Clarke could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
“Just shut up.”  
  
“Look, if you can’t do it, I won’t mind. Feel free to forfeit. We all know I’m going to beat you anyway.”  
  
At that, Clarke turned to look at him. She narrowed her eyes. “You are aware”, she began slowly, “that I have beat you on three of the five stalls we’ve been to. You’re in no position to be making such claims.” Bellamy just scoffed at her.  
  
“You got lucky”. Clarke just shook her head and turned back to the stall in front of her. She threw her first hoop and it landed perfectly on the stick she was aiming for. She glanced at Bellamy who looked both annoyed, and slightly impressed. She smiled to herself before turning to try again.  
  
The second missed, but the third landed perfectly once more. She cheered, raising her arms victoriously above her head, high-fiving her friends. She turned to face Bellamy once more, with a look that said ‘beat that then’. He stepped up, aimed and landed all three hoops in quick succession.

Clarke stood staring at him open mouthed. Monty and Jasper clapped him on the back. He turned back to face Clarke, eyes gleaming.  
  
“I told you. I’m going to beat you.” He said, smirking again. He gently pushed her chin upwards to close her mouth, telling her “and shut your mouth. You’ll catch flies.” She batted his hand away and turned to look for their next stall. She wasn’t going to let him win.  
  
“Bumper cars!” Octavia suddenly let out in an excited squeal. “Can you two take a break from this stupid competition you’ve got going so we can all have a go in the bumper cars?” She asked Clarke and Bellamy. They both agreed and the group headed over towards the bumper cars.  
  
The cars were all made for two people, and with Octavia and Lincoln, and Raven and Wick, already heading off to settle themselves in cars together, Clarke grabbed Jasper’s wrist and pulled him towards their own. There was no way she was going in the same car as Bellamy.  
  
As it turned out, much to Jasper and Monty’s horror, they couldn’t leave their competition until after going on the bumper cars. Instead, Clarke and Bellamy aimed hit after hit at each other. By the time their turn was up, Monty looked a nasty shade of pale green and Jasper was complaining of whiplash.  
  
“Never. Again.” Monty said through gritted teeth. Bellamy looked at him sympathetically, but showed no sign of easing up on the competitive front. He loved winding Clarke up. To start with it was because he thought she was some spoilt little rich kid who had everything handed to her. These days, he mainly enjoyed having someone on his level. Neither of them would ever back down, and sometimes he just loved having an equal match in an argument. Plus, she looked kind of hot when she was riled up.  
  
“Fucking hell guys. I wasn’t sure Monty and Jasper were going to make it out of those bumper cars alive.” Raven laughed, patting Monty gently on the back. Bellamy and Clarke just glared at each other again until Octavia stepped in between them.  
  
“Right, that’s it. You two are both going to come with me.” And with that, she grabbed each of them by a wrist and dragged them over to the ferris wheel. “Get in line.” She told them. “You are going to get on this and you’re going to talk. Or ignore each other. Or do whatever the fuck you need to do to get this out of your systems. And then when you get back to the bottom, you’re going to play nice for the rest of the day.”  
  
“But…” Clarke tried to interrupt her. There was no way she was getting on a bloody ferris wheel. Especially not with Bellamy. He’d probably sit swinging their chair to make it more ‘exciting’ or something.  
  
“No.” Octavia cut her off. “You’re going to do this for me. Consider it my birthday present.” She turned away before either of them could say anything more, smiling back at them over her shoulder.  
  
Clarke and Bellamy turned to stare at each other. 

“Right. We do this. We sit in silence. Then we’ll call it even on the competitiveness and just let her enjoy her day. Yes?” Clarke said, not really expecting any argument from Bellamy. He wouldn’t want to upset his little sister on her birthday.  
  
“Fine.” Bellamy said. “Although you could at least pretend that this isn’t the worst thing anyone has ever asked you to do. I’m a bit offended.” He smirked at her and she resisted the urge to slap him. She rolled her eyes instead, turning away from him to look at the ferris wall looming over them.  
  
By the time they reached the front of the queue roughly 5 minutes later, her shoulders were tense and her palms were sweaty. She didn’t have that much of a problem with heights, not often, but there was something about ferris wheels that just seemed so unstable to her. But she had to do this. For Octavia. If she tried to back out, everyone would just think it was because she didn’t want to spend any time with Bellamy. They were wrong. She just really hated ferris wheels.  
  
They got into their seats and the operator pulled the metal bar down in front of their laps, giving them the ‘hands and feet inside at all times’ spiel. The wheel jolted into movement and Clarke gripped tightly at the metal bar in front of her, breathing deeply.  
  
“You’ve just got such a problem with me, haven’t you Princess?” Bellamy stated, more than asked, a few moments later after she’d not said anything. She just shook her head. “Then what? What is it? Fuck can you just act like you like me for one second.” He was starting to get frustrated.  
  
Clarke closed her eyes for a second, and then realized it didn’t help and reopened them. “It’s not you. It’s this thing.” She answered, gesturing towards the ferris wheel with one hand before bringing it back to grip the bar again. “I don’t like ferris wheels.” She clarified, through gritted teeth.  
  
“Oh.” was all he could manage in reply. “Sorry” he then mumbled. Suddenly the ferris wheel jerked to a stop. They were at the highest point and Clarke’s eyes widened in fear. She tried to look down at the ground but could only manage to get her head so far before she pulled it back in fear.  
  
“What’s happening?” She asked. Panic clear in her voice. Their phones both buzzed in their pockets and Bellamy reached for his. A text from Octavia told him that they wouldn’t be coming down until they sorted their shit. Apparently her and Raven had had words with the operator. Bellamy relayed this information to Clarke, who angrily responded with “shit” and then, “I’m going to fucking kill them”.  
  
Bellamy chuckled lightly, but stopped at the death glare that Clarke was shooting his way.  
  
“Just talk to me.” Clarke had closed her eyes again and had moved to lean right back in her seat. Maybe if she couldn’t see the ground, it’d be closer than she thought. At least, that’s what she hoped. “Fucking say something Bellamy. Distract me. Please.” She felt her voice crack slightly on the last word and prayed he hadn’t noticed.  
  
“Alright, calm down Princess.”  
  
“Don’t. Fucking. Call. Me. That.” Clarke responded, through gritted teeth. Still not opening her eyes.  
  
Bellamy looked at her, realizing that this was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen Clarke look. Her face was slightly screwed up with the effort of trying not to focus on how high up they were, her lips pushed together, forming a slight pucker. The wind was blowing some loose strands of hair about her face, and the light was hitting her just right so that they glowed in the sun, which was now low in the sky.  
  
“Still waiting for that distraction Blake.” Clarke said after a minute. Bellamy didn’t even realize he’d been staring at her.  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, he moved his face towards hers, bringing his lips softly to hers and kissing her gently. For a moment, he thought he’d made a huge mistake, and then Clarke began to kiss him back. Slowly, tentatively, at first, but soon Bellamy’s hand found it’s way to the side of Clarke’s face, and she leaned into his hand, angling her head to deepen the kiss. One of her own hands managed to drag itself away from the metal bar and into the hair at the bottom of his head.  
  
Eventually, they pulled back, breathing deeply, foreheads resting against each other.  
  
“Enough of a distraction for you Griffin?” Bellamy asked, smirking at her. Clarke bit down gently on her bottom lip and smiled at him.  
  
The ferris wheel suddenly jolted back into life and Clarke found herself gripping tightly at Bellamy’s hair, which she was still holding. Bellamy moved his hands so as to take hers. She really was gripping unnecessarily tightly and it was starting to hurt. He moved away from her slightly to adjust his position. He put one arm around her shoulder, pulling her tightly into his side, and kept hold of her hand with his spare one.  
  
They remained like that until they reached the ground, where the operator apologized and pulled the bar up for them. Clarke stepped down onto the ground, legs shaking slightly, looking around for her friends.  
  
After Bellamy and Clarke had moved away from the ferris wheel, the group came bounding over, Octavia in front, grinning widely.  
  
“See. Look at that. You two did manage to play nice.” She grinned at them, but her smile faltered slightly at the looks on their faces. Clarke was still pale, and looked like she was recovering from seeing a ghost, while Bellamy just looked angry.  
  
“Don’t ever pull something like that again. Okay?” He told Octavia. She looked taken aback for a moment, but then pulled herself up and stepped towards him.  
  
“You needed it. You both did. You needed to take 5 minutes to realize that you don’t hate each other and that you can spend time with each other without being complete assholes because it’s your baby sister’s birthday and she doesn’t like to see two of her favorite people at each other’s throats all the fucking time. You were only up there for like 2 minutes anyway. Raven wanted you to stay up there longer.” Octavia told him, beginning to raise her voice at him towards the end.

Bellamy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He could still feel where Clarke had been tugging at his hair. Still feel her lips on his. “She was terrified.” He told Octavia quietly, glancing quickly at Clarke who was being hugged by Jasper and Monty. “She’s scared of ferris wheels.”  
  
Octavia looked over at Clarke, feeling guilty, but turned back to Bellamy with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Good thing you were there to take her mind off it then.” She walked away before he had the chance to say anything else, leading the group towards the section of food stalls.  
  
Bellamy hung back, taking Clarke’s hand for a second so she’d stay with him.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked, not making eye contact. Clarke nodded.  
  
“You kissed me.” Was all she could manage in response.  
  
“I’m glad you noticed.” Bellamy said, raising his eyes to meet hers and smiling at her. She rolled her eyes. Of course he’d be like this.  
  
“Right, well thanks.” Clarke winced at her own words. “You know, for distracting me. From the wheel. And stuff.” She tailed off.  
  
“Keep digging Clarke.” He grinned at her, laughing as her cheeks turned slightly pink. She gave him a gentle shove and he clutched at his chest pretending to be hurt. She rolled her eyes at him again. He just winked in response.  
  
Clarke moved to walk away and follow the others when his fingers closed around her wrist. “Wait.” She turned back, waiting for him to speak again. He let go of her wrist, but made no other movement. As she was about to give up on him, he finally spoke again, softer this time. “You know I don’t actually hate you, right?” He sounded almost nervous.  
  
She looked up at him, a little surprised, and smiled. “Of course.” She said. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t hate you either” she whispered and pulled back. She turned and walked away, swinging her hips more than she usually would. His eyes followed her for moment, not really sure what was happening. Whatever this was, he definitely liked it. Especially if it meant he got to kiss Clarke again. He jogged after her, throwing his arm around her shoulders as they walked together, rejoining their friends.  



End file.
